When Lewis escaped
by ChicagoPDwalkingdead
Summary: -takes place during beasts obsession- What if Lewis decided he wanted a new detective to torture? What if that detective happened to be Amanda Rollins? Lewis wants Olivia to admit the truth, he'll use Rollins any way he can to get what he wants from the SVU squad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amanda sighed deeply as she turned the ignition off in her car. She was glad to be home after a long stressful day of dealing with none other than the beastly William Lewis, he had escaped and was taunting them all. Liv wanted to go after him and give him what he wanted and every tried to talk her out of it, somehow Amanda believed she wouldn't give up. She knew how distraught Liv had been about that case but deep down, Amanda was going nuts over the case. She grabs her purse, car keys and phone then starts walking up to her apartment. She sets her things down on her counter and turns on a light, she couldn't wait to turn on the TV and relax in a pair of her favorite black leggings. So she decided she would do just that. Amanda finishes dressing into her leggings and a baggy sweater then plops down on the couch, Frannie curled up at Amanda's feet. Amanda slowly began to drift off but the feeling of cool metal to her forehead makes her eyes shoot wide open. She looks up at sees the devilish smile plastered on Lewis's scarred face.

"Hello Amanda, long time no see." He greets cockily. Frannie gave a low growl but Lewis kicked the dog in the ribs, making her cower away. Amanda tries to rush to her pets aid but Lewis blocked her. He held the gun on her while he searched the apartment for a dog leash, he then ties Frannie to the bed post in Amanda's room and returns to the living room. Amanda gasped nervously as he roughly grabbed onto her hair and pulled her to him.

"Olivia may have protective detail with her, but you sure don't. I bet you're a fighter, i like that you know." Lewis taunts, running the gun on the side of her cheek like he would if he was using his finger.

"Let me go and you'll get what you want" Amanda negotiates.

"No, you see, i want Olivia to tell the truth. I think we both know she's not gonna do that unless i put someone in danger, that person would be you. So we're gonna leave, and you aren't gonna scream on the way out. Got it?" Amanda glares daggers at him instead of answering, so he harshly pulls her hair harder..

"Okay! Okay fine, i won't scream" Amanda gives in. Lewis smiles once more as he puts duct tape over Amanda's mouth, handcuffs her hands behind her back, and pulls her out of the apartment through the fire escape. Lewis tosses her in his car in the back seat where she instantly starts to thrash and scream.

"What did i say?" He scolds angrily, pistol whipping her unconscious.

The next morning, everyone gathered at the white board to go over the case, everyone was there except for Rollins.

"Anyone seen or talked to Rollins recently?" Murphy asks. Fin shakes his head along with Nick and Liv.

"Well we are short staffed so someone call her."

"I got it" Fin says as he takes out his phone and dials her number. Voicemail.

"She ain't answering" Fin sighs.

"Fin, Nick, go to her apartment and make sure everything is okay." Murphy commands.

"She might just be sleeping in" Nick argues, figuring that she might have gone out gambling again. He hated when she did that but he couldn't control her, as she had told him many times.

"I don't care, we need her. Go" Murphy says not budging.

Fin and Nick stand outside her door as Fin knocks, he tried 3 times and still no answer. Fin tried to open the door, to his surprise it was unlocked.

"Thats strange... Most people in New York apartments lock their doors." Fin observes.

"Well Rollin's is somethin' else, maybe she don't like her door being locked." Nick counter points. Fin shrugs and walks into the apartment calling her name. All of a sudden they both hear a whimper coming from the bedroom. They barge in the door to find Frannie tied to the bed post on her leash.

"Hey girl" Fin says in a sweet tone as he unties her leash from the bed, still leaving it clipped to her collar.

"I know she likes to go out, but i don't think she'd tie her dog to the bed..." Nick says. Fin agrees and the two observe the apartment some more. Nick discovers Amanda's gun on the ground and her phone smashed on the floor as well.

"We better call this in." Nick suggests so Fin makes the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amanda slowly started to regain consciousness, she was still tied up but this time to a bed. She looks around the room and Lewis was no where to be seen. She started trying to get free of her restraints and it was all to easy, they slipped right off. She slowly sits up in the bed and makes sure the coast is clear before she goes out to a room, it looked like a run down building but she couldn't be sure.

"So glad to see you awake detective, how are you feeling?"He asks as he crosses the room to steps back away until he runs her into the wall.

"There's no where you can go sweetheart. It's just you and me" He grabs her wrists and pulls her back into the bedroom. He throws her on the bed and sits on top of her as he ties her wrists back up.

"You want me to take the duct tape off don't you?" He smirks when he sees her wiggling her mouth and trying to lick the solvant so that it no longer had a sticky effect. She nods, figuring she might as well make something out of being captured.

Lewis removed the tape quickly and caressed her cheek, she jerks her head away from him but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Oh Amanda, sweet sweet Amanda" He says with that famous voice that made any woman wanna scream. He forces a kiss on her lips which she immediately tries to prevent. Lewis placed a hand around her throat and put more and more pressure until she clawed at his hands begging for air. He laughs as he lets go, he smiled even wider when she started coughing.

"You're sick" Amanda croaks.

"Am i? I don't recall waking up under the weather this morning." Lewis replies sarcastically.

"I won't be long sweetheart" Lewis says then leaves the building, leaving Amanda tied to the bed. She screams with frustration and tries to get herself free but Lewis tied the bonds to strong this time.

"Help me!" She screams her loudest, taking advantage of the fact that her mouth wasn't covered. She repeated the words over and over until her throat was sore and she could barely talk. As she laid there on the bed, contemplating whether or not she should scream again, a Uni came in the room. He shined his flashlight on her and looked sympathetic.

"You need to get out of here! Tell my squad that i'm here and please hurry!" Amanda says barely above a whisper.

"What unit?" He questions.

"Special Vict-" She starts to say but a gunshot rings out and the Uni falls dead to the ground, Lewis was back.

Nick sat in the cribs with his head in his hands, he never saw it coming. Lewis always had an obsession with Liv, not Amanda. He knew Lewis had a reason and he wanted to know why. Murphy swung the door open and stared at Nick.

"We're all mad that Lewis took Rollins, doesn't mean you take a breather while everyone else is trying to figure out where that bastard took her. Get to work detective." Murphy commands. Nick stands up and glares at Murphy, he knew Murphy was right but he needed a moment to get his head on straight.

"Lewis was spotted in a black SUV, we couldn't tell if Amanda was in it but there has been no reports of a body dump so i'll just assume she's on the floor in the back seat." Fin explains to Murphy and Nick once they join the discussion.

"Alright, get working on the lead." Murphy says. Liv was still under protective detail so Fin and Nick were partnering up mostly.

The lead was a dead end, Fin and Nick sat at their desks trying to find something, anything to lead to Rollins. Suddenly something pops up on the big screen, it showed Lewis's face smiling then he propped the camera on a surface and walked over to Rollins tied up on the bed.

"Amanda, say hi to your friends" He grips her face and slowly, but forcefully, kisses her.

"Track this! Figure out where its streaming from, NOW!" Murphy orders the tech guys. The video continues to play and all the detectives could see Lewis burning Rollins with cigarettes, she screamed at the sudden burn on her chest. Liv cringed when the scream echoed throughout the squad room, Uni's, lawyers, and civilians caught attention and watched in horror. Murphy noticed and ordered the monitor to be turned off. Liv couldn't help but let the memories of her ordeal with Lewis flood through her mind, now it was happening to the only girl detective. As much as she may have trust issues with Rollins, she still enjoys having another female in the unit.

"Hang in there Amanda..." Liv mutters to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanda knew the squad was watching, she didn't like it much but she couldn't control it.

"Must be your fellow detectives couldn't watch" Lewis laughs, toying around with a hot metal hanger.

"They aren't sick like you" Amanda spats at him as he walks over menacingly.

"So i hear you have a gambling problem, hows that going? I bet thats what your friends thought you were doing when you didn't show up for work." Lewis taunts, bringing the focus off himself. When she didn't respond, he set the hanger down and sit on the bed near her legs.

"Those leggings really bring out your figure, but it must be hot in that sweater isn't it?" Lewis doesn't wait for an answer as he cuts the sweater off of her.

"Why pink? I think blue suits you, or white." Lewis says, refrancing the color of her bra.

"Go to hell." She says with no emotion. Lewis chuckles and throws her sweater across the room. Amanda tries to get free of her restraints again but there was no use. She lets out a frustrated scream and wants to cry but she knows better than that, she knew him just as well as Liv now and she didn't want to push his buttons.

"T-thirsty" She croaks out, trying to use saliva to moisten her throat.

"Oh you want some of this?" Lewis holds up a half full bottle of water and plays with it in front of her.

"Yes" She replies. Lewis uncaps the water and puts it up to her lips and just as he is about to dump some in her mouth, he takes it away and dumps it on the floor.

"You son of a-" She starts to curse, it came as second nature almost to curse someone out when they did something like that to her. She almost forgot the predicament she was in, which was why she stopped herself.

"Someone's a bit grumpy, perhaps you'd like some vodka, perhaps take the edge off?"

"No" Amanda sighs. Lewis laughs again, that laugh would be in Amanda's head forever because she had heard it so much. She finally understood why Liv had become cold since Lewis attacked her.

Suddenly there was a sound of knocking at the door, Lewis went to go see what it was. In that time he was gone, Amanda had loosened the ropes and slipped them, her wrists bled quite a bit but she didn't care. Amanda grabbed a gun off the floor and pointed it at the door, awaiting Lewis's return. When he did return, Amanda fire the gun at Lewis's knees and he dropped to the ground. She then approached him and watched as he looks up at her.

"Georgia girls put up the most fight" Lewis breathes before he passes out from blood loss. Amanda then takes the handcuffs and handcuff keys off of Lewis's belt and handcuffs him to the bed. She wanted to beat him senseless like Liv did but she saw what hell Liv went through by doing that. Amanda went outside and the sight of the light in her eyes made her cry out, it was so bright it hurt.

"Miss are you okay?" An elderly woman walking her dog asks. Amanda's jaw drops and she starts to say something but blackness takes over her vision as she loses consciousness.

"Oh my god... Someone call 911!" The old woman yells.

When Amanda wakes up, she is being lifted onto a gurney.

"He's inside! He'll kill me, please don't let him get away" She panics.

"NYPD, thats our detective. Hold up!" Murphy yells to the paramedic as him and the rest of the detectives rush over.

"Amanda, where's Lewis?" Murphy asks. Amanda squeezes tears out of her eyes when she points to the house.

"I shot him in the knee, i didn't know what else to do" Murphy places a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezes it.

"Liv ride with her, see what info you can get before she passes out." Murphy commands. Liv had no problem with that plan, she didn't want to ever see Lewis's face unless she absolutely had to.

A/N- sorry if this chapter sucks, i had a hard time writing it but at least i tried! And i hope the characters are still pretty close to how they are on the show.


End file.
